Wagering games such as baccarat, blackjack, roulette, craps, sic-bo, and various poker-based table games, among many others, are popular games offered in casinos and other similar establishments. These games are generally administered by human dealers and are played on physical gaming tables having a dealer surface, felt or similar table top layouts, cards, dice, chips and the like. Alternatively, such table games can be played on electronic gaming machines where the dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual.
It is generally well known that casinos and other gaming operators that provide or host table games need to be on alert for cheating or other unscrupulous behavior on the part of some gaming players. Certain types of players can tend to look for any kind of advantage, whether legal or illegal. As such, it can be important that gaming operators be on the lookout for fraudulent or shady activities, such as bet switching, chip stealing, card marking or counterfeiting, improper information sharing between players, and other things that can cost the operator money and discourage participation for honest players.
As a particular example, players may try to introduce counterfeit or additional playing cards into the deck or card shoe at a gaming table where playing cards are used. Alternatively, players may try to remove cards from the table or otherwise manipulate cards, dice, chips, tokens or other physical items in order to obtain an illegal or improper advantage during continued game play. For example, players may wish to add extra aces into the game and/or remove 5s or other undesirable cards from the game at a blackjack table. Even where a player is able to insert or remove one or two cards from a gaming table, a real advantage or edge can be obtained with respect to the overall game odds that are changed thereby. Other examples for adding or removing playing cards or other gaming elements will become readily apparent upon further consideration.
In any such events, it is incumbent upon the table dealer and other casino or operator personnel to watch out for such illicit activities. While overhead cameras, other surveillance equipment, and ordinary vigilance on the part of a gaming operator and its employees can be helpful, gaming cheats may still look for opportunities depending upon a given situation. As such, there have been attempts at adding even more security features to the casino floor. In addition, there is always the possibility of dealer error, which errors can tend to cost the casino or other gaming establishment, since players will tend only to call out dealer errors that are in favor of the casino while taking advantage of errors in their favor. Further automation beyond manual observation and vigilance may be helpful in some circumstances.
While gaming tables and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire improve the functionality, efficiency and security of gaming tables, physical gaming components thereon, and any features that support them. What is desired then are improved gaming tables and components therefor, particularly with respect to the ability to track and verify physical gaming elements, such as playing cards.